It's a shugo chara world
by Wookphilic
Summary: A orphaned girl from our world goes into the Shugo Chara world! Nagi and Nade are the first to find her.The girl they find looks like rima.However the girl is more kinder n warmhearted than rima.Who will nagi love?
1. Chapter 1

It's a Shugo Chara world!

**Hosina Rimahiko: Hey all my readers! I'm kind of suck on my last story (many words were missing... typo error) plus I currently having writer's block on that one. So here's another story!**

**Nagihiko: Hi!**

**Rimahiko-Chan: -fan girl mode- Nagi! Hi! (Rushes over and hugs him) you're here!**

**Nagihiko: -.-"so, what's this story about? Me and Rima?**

**Rimahiko: Sort of... but whether it will be a Nagi x Rima story or Nagi x? We do not know yet...Yes readers you're right I will be introducing a new character in my story. She may be paired up with Nagi but that depends on your choice! Su, disclaimer please!**

**Su: Hosina Rimahiko does not own Shugo chara or its KO 3an guo plot or Shugo chara characters!**

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

**?POV**

"Stop!" she commanded.

My legs were aching to stop but my instincts told me otherwise. "Don't stop!" It beckoned me" She will catch you if you do!"

Ignoring the pain in my legs I continued. I had to shake her off fast. My legs couldn't take it anymore.

"I SAID STOP YOU LITTLE..." She shrieked I covered my ears with my hands. I couldn't stop. Not now!

Beads of perspiration rolled down my rosy cheeks. I turned back. She was just a few metres away from me. My survival instincts were now in the driver's seat. It pushed all the pain in my legs to the back of my head. I ran at breakneck speed. Finally, I found a deserted alley. I turned into the alley and hid behind an unwanted cardboard box I found there.

" Where did the little brat go?" She asked herself. She was standing at the entrance of the alley." Never mind the weather cast said it would be snowing today. She'll crawl back to me for sure!" she cackled. I shuddered in fear. She walked back into the direction of the orphanage.

_My name is Saki Fukada. My parents died of a serious illness when I was I had no other kin. I was sent to ths headmistress, the one who was chasing me,or "the meanace" as we would call her,would force us to work like slaves for we didn't she would whip us with her leather belts and beat us with a long metal rod. _

I was panting heavily now. I looked at the two hand carrier bags I was carrying.( Look at profile, I don't feel like describing)Inside them carried all the things I owned. I took out a packet of biscuits and shugo chara manga. These "books" were the only books I ever possessed. I began to munch on the biscuit. A thin kitten walked and laid herself beside me she purred hungrily begging me for food. I split the biscuit into half and gave half to the kitten. Soon, the sun had set and Large flakes fell from heaven as if the angels were having a pillow fight and the goose down fell down to earth. It was freezing cold now. I was weak, cold and hungry. I took out my necklace my mother had gave me before I had died.

" _My dear girl," my mother said, she was weak all I could hear were soft whispering. I walked closer to her and sat on her bed. My mother's face was a deathly pale.," Fukada, you are destined to do great things you have a special power.I will be leaving you soon ." Tears began their descend down my cheeks." Mama, please don't go" " Fukada, don't cry. Even if mama has left you , papa and I will always be in your heart." My mother sat up straight and fumbled in her drawer. She took out a necklace.( Look my profile)These is a special necklace. Use it when you truly need it."_

" Mama, if you can hear me. I need help. I need your help mama. Please.."Then a blinding flash of light appeared. I shut my eyes tight.I felt as if I was lifted up by someone strong. I felt the cold biting wind whoosh across my face. About ten minutes later, I was set down. I opened my eyes. I was in another alley but it was different from the one had been in. I heard shouts and saw a purple haired boy in front of me before I blacked out.

**Finally Done! 738 words! Please R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! It's Rimahiko Chan! Oh yes before I forget: Nadeshiko is a real person. (Yeah, I know, I rather Nadeshiko be a real person than a fake one)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: Hi Nagi and Nade. You're both here. (Hugs both of them)**

**Nagi & Nade: Rimahiko-Chan...You're suffocating us...h...e...l...p...**

**Rimahiko-Chan :-.-"( let's go) gomen...I was too excited...**

**Nagi: So Rimahiko-Chan was that purple haired boy me?**

**Rimahiko-Chan: Read on to Find out!**

Chapter 2: Why does she look like Rima?

Normal POV

"Nade! Walk faster! Mom will scold us if we got these ingredients home late!"Nagihiko called out to his sister.

"Fine..."Nadeshiko grumbled. Why did her brother have to be so naggy?

She quickened her footsteps. It was a cold night. Nadeshiko shivered. Her teeth chattered. She wrapped her winter clothing closer to herself. Yes, that was better.

Nagihiko's POV

Girls, I thought, typical of them to be so slow... (Rimahiko-Chan: Hey!)

Suddenly a saw a flash of light at a deserted alley. I rushed forward to have a closer look. It was a girl. She was lying on the floor with two hand carrier bags beside her. She looked like familiar? Yes she looked just like Rima! Except for the fact that instead of her honey coloured her and golden brown orbs her hair was of an jet black and eyes the colour of dark chocolate.

Her arms and legs bore bruises and cuts. She looked at me for a moment before blacking out.

"Nadeshiko!"I cried.

"What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"Look!"

"Look, Nagi, if it's another kitt- .What the hell?"(A/N: My! When did Nadeshiko become so vulgar? Maybe she chara changed with temari?)

Nadeshiko leaned towards the girl." She looks exactly like Rima..."

"That was what I was thinking too..."

"We have to bring her home..."Nadeshiko told me.

I picked the poor girl up bridal style and dashed back home.

"Mom! Baya-san! Quick! Come!"I called.

"Yes?"Both the woman made their way towards us. When they saw the girl in our arms, their faces bore the same expression as me and nade did when we first saw the girl.

Normal POV

Nagihiko's mother (I'm sorry I forgot her name...If you know please, A little help?)Carried her to one of the Fujisaki's guestrooms. Nagihiko's mother sighed," This poor creature has been through a lot, I let her rest in one of the guestrooms. Don't disturb her."

The twins nodded in agreement.

Time Skip! (About 2 hours or so)

Fukada's POV

I opened my eyes. I was no longer in whatever alley and I was in someplace warm and comfortable. Did my mother her my pleas? I thanked my mother quietly. But a thought came to my mind: Was this the orphanage? Was this all a trick? Then, the door creaked open. I jumped back in shock and braced myself for what was to come. It was the same purple haired boy I saw just a few moments ago? I couldn't remember how long was I out for?

"You're awake!" He cried in surprise.

I looked at him. He somehow looked familiar." Did you save me? Do I know you? Where am I?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," The boy said calmly," My name is Nagihiko. I'm pleased to meet you and you are..."He held out a hand.

I shook it warmly and replied," My name is Saki Fukada. I am an orphan. I was abused by the headmistress of the orphanage I was in. I finally escaped and somehow I got here."

Nagihiko replied to my earlier questions," I haven't met you before though Fukada but I can tell you where you are. You are in Japan, Tokyo."

Japan, Tokyo? But that was exactly where I stayed in...How could it be...?

A purple haired girl who looked exactly like Nagihiko pushed the door open and put two carrier bags in front of me.

"My name is Nadeshiko. Please to meet you, here are your things. "She said as she handed me my things."Here are some clean clothes for you, you can go and shower before talking with us." I nodded meekly and proceeded to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

In the fujisaki's living room

Normal POV

(I'll put everything in speech form, it's easier)

Nagihiko's Mother: Who is that girl? Why are you so keen to take care of her?

Nagihiko: She looks like the queen's chair in the guardian. They are like twins except for the fact that she has jet black hair and dark chocolate eyes.

Nagihiko's mother thought for a moment.

Nagihiko's mother: I've heard of an old tale. In short the tale describes that there are many dimensions and in each dimensions there are a different version of each of us. (If you don't understand, you can watch KO 3an Guo/Zhou Ji San Guo)The only thing each people in each dimension have in common is their appearance except that in this case their eyes and hair are of different colour. The difference between two people in each dimension can differ greatly too. For example: In personality, Family background...etc.

Nadeshiko: But mother, how did fukada come into our world then?

To this, Nagihiko's mother had no answer. She shook her head, dismayed.

Nagihiko's mother: I do not know...

Baya-san: Forgive madam, I would like to interrupt. I believe that this child is special .That why she can travel through many different dimensions.

Nagihiko's mother: In what ways special?

Baya-san: Alas, I do not know all these were stories told to me by my grandmother. My grandmother has even seen one of these dimension travellers. I believe Fukada is a child with great potential...

**Yes! Another chapter done. This time 949 words! Please R and R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's me again! Rimahiko-Chan!**

**Saki Fukada: Hi rimahiko-Chan!**

**Nagi and Nade: NOOO get away fukada!**

**Rimahiko-Chan: (Hugs Saki Fukada) Hi!**

**Saki Fukada: Save ...Me...**

**Nagi and Nade: =. =" we told you so...**

**Rimahiko-Chan: Hey guys I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters or KO 3an Guo plot.(Oh yes in case you don't understand by watching KO 3anguo you can watch The x family (yes go google it) )**

Chapter 3: This girl...

_Last Chapter_

_Baya-san: Alas, I do not know all these were stories told to me by my grandmother. My grandmother has even seen one of these dimension travellers. I believe Fukada is a child with great potential..._

Normal POV

"Fukada, this will be your new room. It's right next to Nadeshiko's so if you have any problems you can call her."Nagihiko's Mother told the petite girl.

"Thank you fujisaki-san" Fukada proceeded to her room.

"Oh yes, fukada, I signed you up for school. It begins tomorrow. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko will take you there. The school's name is Seiyo Academy"

"Thank you Fujisaki-san"

I surveyed the room. I hadn't had a good look at it when I first woke up. It was... (Okay look at my profile. I'm really lazy to describe it)

Fukada's POV

I climbed back to my bed. I took out my Shugo Chara mangas. It wasn't long before I came across the name 'Nadeshiko". Wait, Nadeshiko? Why did... OMG, have I been transported to the world of Shugo Chara? Wait what school was I going to?"Seiyo Academy"...

I was in the Shugo Chara world! I panicked. How am I going to get back to my world? But did I ever wanted to get back to my world? In my world, I had a crazed woman coming after me and no home, no family. But I didn't' want to trouble the Fujisaki family though.

I shook my head as to clear these thoughts. I put my manga back into my bags when my hand bumped against something warm. I grabbed hold of the object and pulled it out. It was an egg! Hearts of different colours embroidered the baby pink egg. Was it... I put the eggs back into my bag, careful not to smash it. I covered myself in a blanket and sunk into a deep slumber...

"_Fukada," _

"_Mother!"I cried embracing her._

"_I finally meet you again. My, you've grown!"My mother smiled._

"_My child, I've to go now. But before I do, listen to me: You are special, the necklace combined with your power allowed you to travel to another dimension. You and the necklace are special. Keep the necklace safe. Some people are after it. Another thing, the Fujisaki's they will not let you come into harm's way. The Fujisaki's can help you, so treat them well, don't trouble them._

"_Yes mama" I nodded with tears in my eyes."When can I see you again?"_

_My mother kept quiet. She started drifting further from me._

"_Mama! Mama!"_

"Fukada!"

I sat up straight and rubbed my bleary eyes."Wha..?"

"Fukada, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep."

I nodded my head,"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare."

"Okay, these are your uniform and books and bags."

"Thank you so much, you brought these for...me?"

"It does okay...Don't need to worry about it" Nadeshiko said with a grin."So quick wash up and take your breakfast. School starts in about..."She paused looking at her watch,"45minutes"

"Okay!"I jumped up and hurried in the direction of the bathroom.

After washing up

"Wow, "I exclaimed looking at the "humble" breakfast they had prepared for me it consisted of jumbo sausages, mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, bacon and French toast. I started digging into my breakfast, "Wow!"I exclaimed yet again, "This is so delicious!"

The Fujisaki twins smiled and looked at me."Really?"

"Yes of course!"I replied and stuffed the sausage into my mouth.

After breakfast

I put the books Nadeshiko had prepared for me into the bag. I took out the pink Shugo Chara egg and stuffed it into my bag when nobody was noticing.

"Okay! We've to go now!" Nadeshiko knocked on my door.

"Okay!,"I replied sliding my door open and running to the entrance of the Fujisaki's house.(or mansion, should I say)

Nadeshiko's POV

At the entrance of the my house, I handed Fukada brand new school shoes.

She stared at me in Shock with the same expression she had when I handed her her school bags and books.

"Arigatou!"She thanked me"Arigatou!"

Along the way to school, Fukada told me more about her brother and I listened tentatively to her. She even told us about her dream! I was shocked and related to her last night's conversation.

"so, I guess I'm special huh?"She said, "Guys, I have something to show you.I think you know better than me what it is"

With that, Fukada took out a pink egg.

"Its...Its...a"I mumbled

"a shugo chara egg" Nagihiko finished my sentence, "how?"

**Finally done! Yeah! This week has been fun! 3 chapters! Please review! Constructive Critism is welcomed with opened arms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Whoa! Two chapters in one day! So...enjoy!**

**Nagi: Hi! (Then runs far away)**

**Rimahiko Chan: =. =" umm...I won't do that anymore. I'm tired of hugging all of you guys.**

**Nagi: umm...okay... (Moves 1cm closer)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: I'm not a monster you know! Fine anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara or the plot in KO 3anguo or X family.**

Chapter 4: Ehh? She has an egg!

_Flashback from last chapter_

"_So, I guess I'm special huh?"Fukada said,"Guys, I have something to show you. I think you know better than me what it is"_

_With that, Fukada took out a pink egg._

"_Its...It's...an "I mumbled_

"_A shugo chara egg" Nagihiko finished my sentence, "how?"_

Fukada's POV

"I found it yesterday, "I replied."I'm not too sure how it came about."

"Wait," interrupted Nadeshiko,"How did you know we knew about this kind of things?"

"I...uh..."I was at loss for words I couldn't exactly tell them right?

"We're there!"Oh...thank goodness Nagi, I owe you one.

Nadeshiko narrowed her eyes and looked at me for a long moment before proceeding into Seiyo Academy School.

I was literally amazed when I stepped into Seiyo Academy School. Exotic and beautiful flowers decorated the place. The air was filled with Children's laughter. The sights and sounds put me at ease. I'm going to enjoy it here.

"Oh yes, "said Nadeshiko, turning towards me,"How old are you? "

"I'm 12"

"Really? My brother and I are twelve this year too! Okay, we will bring you to this place called the royal garden, where we will introduce some people to you"

"Sure, that's not a problem"

I obediently followed behind the twins. Many questions were on my mind. Were they bringing me to meet Tadase and the guardians?

Finally, we reached the Royal Garden. The Royal Garden looked exactly liked it did in the Manga.

I was then introduced to the guardians. (I'll skip the introduction part, because the introduction part will be very long and my readers would be asleep halfway throughout this story)

Each and every one of them gave me strange looks except for one. Well, that didn't count because she wasn't even here. (Can you guess who? Alright I'll tell you. It's a certain blonde that looks like Fukada).

Finally a short girl burst through the door."Go men everyone, I'm late again."

Rima's POV

Oh shit. It was already 7:20 when I woke up. School starts at 7:30! I grabbed my breakfast and hopped into my mum's car. In the end there was a traffic jam and I was late. AGAIN.

I burst through the doors of Royal Garden, shouting out my apologisation to the guardians as I ran towards them. Then I saw another girl (from the back) who was as short and had the same hairstyle like me talking to the Guardians.

The girl turned and I practically got the biggest shock of my life.

"Who...what...OMG! Did someone clone me?..." I said before sitting down on one of the chairs and grabbing a chocolate cookie to eat. I need that sugar for the shock.

"Hey! "Yaya cried "Rima-tan why are you eating yaya's cookies! Yaya doesn't like Rima-tan doing this!"

I ignored her questions."Who are you?" I questioned the strange girl.

"My name is Saki Fukada" she replied curtly,"You must be Mashiro Rima"

I was taken aback by her politeness,"Umm...yes I am." I scrutinised the girl further. It was like...like...looking into a mirror. Except for the fact that her eye and hair colour were different.

"How come..."

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko looking at my puzzled looks started explaining. (I guess I'll skip the explaining part.)

Just as Nadeshiko finished explaining the school bell rung.

"Okay, so who would like to bring Fukada to the staff room?"Tadase asked.

The annoying purple head volunteered, "I'll bring her. It's closest to my class anyway"

Fukada's POV

"Thanks Nagihiko," I mumbled, thanking him for bringing me to the staffroom.

"Don't mention it" He grinned.

"Okay So, Fukada; our form teacher will meet you soon. See ya!"He said as he ran at breakneck speed to his classroom.

I sat on one of the chairs outside the staff room waiting patiently for the teacher. Was he going to be Nikaido? (Is that how you spell his name?)

Just then, the room of the staff door open. Everything happened in seconds. A ginger-haired teacher tripped and a whole stack of papers went flying up in the air. Wait, on closer look, he was Nikaido!

"Mashiro-San?" He asked, confused.

"Konichiwa, Sensei, my name is Saki Fukada. I'm the new transfer student" I greeted my Sensei.

"Oh...okay...I'll bring you to your classroom now. By the way, I will be your form teacher for this year; you may call me Nikaido Sensei." I nodded.

"Here it is," Nikaido sensei said pausing in front of a classroom, "This will be your new class"

He walked in. All of the students stopped playing and became quiet at once.

"Students, this will be your new classmate for the year. Her name is Saki Fukada. Let's welcome her to Moon class!"

Many whisperings and pointing started.

"Why does she look like Rima?"

"I heard she's Rima's twin sister"

"No I heard she was Fujisaki's cousin and her and Nagihiko are in a relationship!"

"Really?"

"Do you girls have nothing better to do than to gossip?"Inquired Nagihiko.

The girls gave a little jump but regained their composure."Nobody asked you to care!"

The boys however looked a bit star struck.

"Wow! Another Rima?"

"She will be making it into the top ten cutest girls!"

"Ahem...students, please quieten down. We will be having maths class now. Take out your maths books please.

After finishing School

I was amazed at how easy all the lessons were. Maybe the level of education varied in different dimensions.

I waited in front of the school gate waiting for either Nadeshiko or Nagihiko to come. I have already waited for about 20 minutes but they were still nowhere to be seen. Then, I suddenly remember: Guardian duty. I mentally slapped myself.

Then a familiar figure came running towards !

"Hey Fukada!"

"umm... Nadeshiko, don't you have guardian duty?"I inquired

"Oh, well you see there are two Queens so we take turns doing duty and today is my day off!"She enthused.

"Okay, let's go home"

Nadeshiko frowned, "Not before I bring you shopping for new clothes!"

"You don't have to do that..."

"Oh yes," She said with a glint in her eyes," Mama gave me her credit card so we better use it to the max!" With that she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the nearest shopping centre.

We shopped for everything. In the end I've got 18 new dresses,15 new tops,15 pairs of jeans to go with the tops,3 different hats,5 different sunglasses...You name it I've got it.

'What A day!" I exclaimed, slumping onto a nearby chair.

"Let's go home!"Nadeshiko finally(Note:Finally) said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This is my third fanfic!**

**Summary: Rima is the main lead of a romance movie. She and Nagihiko are supposed to act as a couple. Naturally, the two of them aren't too happy about that. But will their fake romance become real?**

**Rima: I hate you rimahiko-Chan...Me and...Nagi?**

**Rimahiko-Chan: (Gasp)you called him Nagi?**

**Rima: No...I didn't...(Looks away guiltily)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: you did,I heard you!**

**Rima: OH just shut up! Stop talking about it(Glares daggers me)**

**Rimahiko-Chan: Okay...sheesh...disclaimer please,kusukusu**

**Kusukusu: Rimahiko-Chan does not own shugo chara because if she did, my Rima and Nagihiko would be the main lead, not Amu.(Not offense Amu)**

**Okay, let's start the story now. (Even I'm getting impatient!)**

**Rima's POV**

"Rima!"Sanjo-San exclaimed excitedly

"What?" I grumbled

"I've got you a new movie!"She said

I looked at her with disbelief, "What? More work? You know how tight my schedule had already been Sanjo-san.I want to rest"

"Well, you could use more popularity, couldn't you?"

Dammit! I was looking forward to 2 months of ,it was gone now. Damn Sanjo-San .

Damn the movie.

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "fine! When does filming start?"

"Next week, Rima. Here's your script."Sanjo-san said handing me my script.

"What? That thick? "I said while looking at the sky high pile of paper in my hands. I couldn't bear the weight of the papers. I set the papers down onto a nearby table.

"because you are the lead Rima..." Great, I just needed another thing to add to my pressure.

Because of the sheer weight of the script I had to make a few trips back and forth to get that pile of papers from Sanjo-San's office to my car. Pathetic ain't it?

_You have one new message!_

_Ignore/__read_

_From: Amu_

_To: Rima_

_Hey Rima, Looks like the both of us are going to be in a new movie..._

_I'm surprised you even accepted it..._

_To: Amu_

_From: Rima_

_Why? Was it because you thought I had planned a few months of relaxation and now I was coming back to film in this stupid movie?_

_To:Amu_

_From: Rima_

_No...that wasn't what I meant...Never mind you'll find it yourself when we start filming , I have to go -San almost caught me there using my phone. See ya at the studio for filming!_

What the...? Amu was trying to tell me something? What was it? Anyway I've got to get home to memorized the script .

So, after that I went home and started on my lunch, microwave noodles.(Rima can't cook ,remember?)

I took out the first part of the script and started reading. The title of the movie was named 'I gave my first love to you" The story is like this: My "father " is the doctor of a boy who is predicted that he will not live over 20 due to his heart condition. The boy and I becomes childhood friends and the boy promises to marry me(or rather my character).However, as the years pass by, the boy knows he can never fufil his promise. Another girl who has the same illness as him has develop a crush on boy decides to distance himself for my sake.

I watched in horror. We(Me and the male lead) had to kiss 15 times in the movie!(I haven't watch the movie yet. This is a fake number)The male lead better not be someone I hate.

Normal POV

_To :Yaya_

_From : Amu_

_Hey yaya, did you know on the movie I'm on,I gave my first love to you? Rima is the female lead and Nagihiko is the Male lead! And they have to kiss like about...15 times?_

_To: Amu_

_From: Yaya_

_OMG...and Rima still agreed to be on the movie?_

_To: Yaya_

_From: Amu_

_I don't think she knows yet , but when she does, she'll get the largest shock of her life..._

**There ! done! Sorry this first chapter was a bit rushed today but i'll make it up.I promised please R and R!Oh yes another thing..I handed the "Platinum Heart project over to Elise .So practically she'll be writing the fanfic and I'm the one who is going to upload it. Okay so just to tell you all the winning couple for Platinum heart is AMUTO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, I'm officially discontinuing 'It's a Shugo Chara World!" Since I don't get many readers from this story and writing one chapter takes a long time. That time could be used to finish other stories….**

** So ya…Sorry to all of you who have been reading this story diligently….**

**Kays see you!**

**Hosina Rimahiko**


End file.
